khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic in the KhyatiX universe is considered to be another form of science. In contrast to technology, which is created, magic is considered a form of creation. In its purest form, it is the ability of someone to rearrange atoms according to their own will with their own energy. Core Concepts While will is simply ones desire and willpower for a particular magical effect, energy control has three important concepts that are vital to using magic. Energy Control and Chakras Much of one's magical abilities are dependent on one's ability to control the energy within themselves, This is achieved primarily using chakras: points of energy along the spine that correspond to a different element. As an individual learns to control the energy flow into each charkra (generally moving up the spine), they become more effective both with the chakra's associated element as well as with magic in general. Learning to control this energy movement into the chakras can come about in several ways. However, meditation is considered an effective and easy method. Through meditation, one moves energy up the spine into the brain. From this vantage, energy can also transfer through the body, as from the top of the head it is able to wash down the whole body. Vibration Vibration, which everything in the universe possesses, is another form in which energy manifests. For many, vibrations are primarily felt through the hands and feet, making them useful energy transfer points for certain magics (such as healing). However, vibrations can be equally dangerous. Each individual possesses a vibratory nature, some higher and some lower. For those with higher vibratory nature, being touched by someone with a lower vibratory nature can actually drain them of energy, limiting their use of magic. Love & Sex Love is considered the highest emotional form for magic, as it can charge energy the quickest. However, sex serves as a disadvantage for a magic user. This is due to the fact sex keeps energy at the base of the spine, disallowing it from traveling further throughout the body to transfer enough energy for magic. Further, much like with vibrations, a person with higher energy runs the risk of being drained by a person with lower energy during the act. This being said, some individuals do learn how to diminish the negative effects sex can have. Types of Magic There are 8 major types of magic, some being defined by use and some being defined by method of usage. Thought Thought is considered the highest form of magic, as it pure will and idea that brings it in physical form. Mantras, incantations, and other magic can work via thought as well if the user is sufficiently able. Sound Sound uses the principles of vibration to work. In other words, the user uses sound to create sound vibrations, which in turn rearrange atoms to their will. Elements like symbols and diagrams can also go along with sound based magic. Spells, a common form of sound magic, denote words and phrases that have a high vibration charge to begin with. While higher energy users can create their own spells, lower energy users are better off using spells already created by others. Sound is lower than thought in the hierarchy of forms. Touch Touch comes after sound in terms of the hierarchy. As the name implies, it is the use of ones energy via vibrations to magically effect the person or object. Healing and psychometry are more effective when used by touch. Sight Sight refers to being able to see elements such as auras, past lives, and ghosts. One's energy level is directly proportional to ones sight abilities, but karma can give even those of lower energy levels a higher ability than they'd otherwise merit. Curses In their simplest form, curses are simply a force of will commanding a certain action against another person. Curses have two unique traits in regards to types of magic. The first special trait is that even those of a low energy level can inflict a curse, though usually an extreme and intense emotion is required to fuel it. Second, curses are the most tied in with karma. It is the curse-bearer's own karma that causes the curse to be inflicted. As such, the curse is unbreakable, and disallowing the curse to be acted out can have ramifications on karma as well. Objects Objects can possess their own three sub-types of magic. Amplifiers An amplifier is an object that stores energy for a magic user to call upon to strengthen their own magical energy. The stored energy usually comes from its creator, which can be another individual or the creator themselves. As one would imagine, amplifiers allow those of lower energy to perform high energy spells. Dampeners A dampener is an object that stores energy forcefully, essentially disallowing and suppressing any magic. However, magic users of sufficiently high energy can often negate a dampeners effect and turn them into amplifiers for their own energy instead. Specific Powers Both Sound, Thought, and Touch can be used to create an object with a specific power. In both cases, the idea is to trap a certain vibration in the object, allowing said vibration to be released later and use its energy to effect the atoms it's directed at. When it comes to sound, the creator generally uses a mantra or incantation's vibration and traps that within the object. However, the object generally needs a symbol to trap the sound; otherwise, using the object causes the vibration to escape permanently, rendering the object useless. Thought requires a sufficiently high energy user to work, though follows the same vibration trapping principles. Unlike sound, the vibration is trapped permanently unless otherwise willed by the creator. Touch can be used like thought, but requires a sufficiently strong desire in order to take effect. Potions Since everything in the universe, including nature, has its own vibration and energy, potions are essentially using the natural world's energy to perform changes in atoms. This requires little to no energy on the potion makers part, but can have extremely potent effects when used correctly. Shapeshifting Shapeshifting is the use of one's energy to rearrange their own atoms, thus giving themselves a new form. Shapeshifting strictly refers to acting upon oneself and not effecting anything outside themselves. Though shapeshifting requires a high amount of energy to perform, many known species (like fairies) are born with the trait, making energy consumption irrelevant. Trivia Category:Browse Category:Universe Info